The Fox and The Rose
by BasilNeedsMeds
Summary: A story about charming deception, friendships, love, and various obstacles and feelings. M for possible sexy times, and OH NO, swearing cussing whatever.
Ahri roamed around the institute, since she had no matches scheduled for that day. She never realized how boring it really was around the institute. There HAD to be something she could do 'Maybe Irelia or Wukong were free some time today?' Ahri thought to herself. She didn't want to bother Soraka, she knew the unicorn woman was usually really busy, and was usually scheduled for matches most of the time.

Ahri frowned, her ears laying flat on her head to match the expression. She sat on a nearby bench wondering what she could possibly do to pass the time. Lunch perhaps? She wasn't that hungry though. Walk around more? She'd just tire herself out and end up falling asleep outside in the grass again, not that she had any problems with it. Ahri found it more pleasing to sleep in a warm and comfortable place than outside where it could get pretty chilly at night.

Ahri's ears perked up at the sound of heels clicking down the hall. She looked up to see no one coming, strange. Finally, something to do! Ahri got up off the bench and quietly followed the sound. Ahri was careful not to make too much noise, but the bells tied to her dress proved to make it difficult 'damn Irelia!' Ahri thought to herself.

When Ahri had first met Irelia she had found the enjoyment of sneaking up on people (being a fox had it's props), but Irelia didn't seem to find it as funny. She had threatened to put a bell on Ahri, which was initially taken as a joke... until Ahri found bells attached to her dress. She would attempt to take them off but Irelia told her she would only put them right back on.

Ahri cursed the bells at times like these. Two tiny bells strapped around her waist, currently the bane of her existence. Ahri shook her head, she had to focus on the sounds, not the damned bells.

Ahri followed the sound of heels down multiple long hallways. Until finally it stopped. Ahri was too curious to let the little adventure stop there, she had to know who it was! Ahri slowly peeked around the corner only to have her face come barely an inch away from Leblanc's face. Leblanc didn't seemed phased at all, but Ahri loudly blushed, frightened. There was the scary Noxian woman – and her counter- standing before her just looking a bit irritated, or possibly tired. Ahri quickly stumbled back away from Leblanc almost falling back on her ass "Oh, so you were the one following me." Leblanc said almost sounding disappointed "Why were you following me?" she asked, Ahri looked away feeling embarrassed which was something she didn't feel very often "I was bored and I heard you walking around so I got curious. I didn't know it was you though." Ahri quickly explained "Well go find something better to do, I don't have time for games." Leblanc said, Ahri frowned her ears laying flat on her head, Leblanc frowned right back "Stop looking at me like that." She sighed, Leblanc could use a new pet and perhaps Ahri could actually prove useful "Follow me if you'd like. Just don't get in my way." Leblanc said, turning around 'why am I doing this?' she thought to herself as she walked down the hall.

Ahri's ears perked up immediately. She quickly followed closely behind Leblanc, careful not to step on the Noxian woman's cape. Ahri wondered where they were going, but it didn't matter much to her, as long as she had something to do. Maybe Leblanc and her could actually become friends! At the thought Ahri was excited about the possibility, though she wasn't sure if Leblanc would be as interested. Despite it being somewhat awkward during their walk, Ahri was satisfied.

Slowly, they made their way out of the Demacian hall and into the Noxian halls. Ahri wondered what LeBlanc was doing in the Demacian area, but since LeBlanc already seemed to be aggravated the Fox decided against asking questions regarding that.

Ahri continued to study LeBlanc. She seemed to be a serious woman or would bored be a better word? Her expression was hard to read. Ahri would have to crack open this shell with a bit of force. She needed to start a conversation, she just might have to ask why she was in the Demacian wing, the curiosity was eating at her anyways "You know, I don't see a lot of Noxians walking around the Demacian wing." Ahri said trying not to sound too curious "Were you perhaps... Meeting a secret lover?" LeBlanc just chuckled and shook her head "You have a wild imagination." Ahri thought for a moment "If it wasn't a secret lover, then maybe a forbidden friendship?" at this LeBlanc let out a sigh that seemed to be filled with sadness "I have no friends, only allies and enemies." Ahri frowned 'How could she have no friends?' but then Ahri saw an opportunity "Well, we could be friends."

LeBlanc stopped then turned to Ahri with a brow raised as if she were questioning the fox's extention of friendship. It must have been foreign to the deceiver to have someone actually wanting to be her friend "Why would you want to be friends with me?" LeBlanc asked and Ahri could hear the skepticism in her voice as she said it. With this question a feeling the fox had never had before started to rise up in the pit of her stomach making it feel as if someone had just hit her. " Because you look so lonely, I thought maybe we could be friends and have some fun together." The sadness in Ahri's voice was not lost on LeBlanc, the deceiver couldn't help but sigh in a strange sort of guilt as the fox woman's ears went down flat against her head and her eyes down cast to the floor with a mixture of despair and longing. Was this fox woman detriment to be her friend? Was she truly looking to be her friend and not just acting like it, like he had all those years ago.

"I'm sorry, but fun is not on my agenda." LeBlanc said coldly. Even if the fox had piqued her interest Leblanc would not falter, she knew that she would be better off alone. Having 'friends' would only serve to hold her back.


End file.
